KaiMikRinLen
by Zura48
Summary: Cerita kehidupan keluarga Miku dan Kaito,  Warning:OOC,OOT,Genre bisa berubah, rated bisa berubah! RnR? :3
1. Chapter 1

Author:Yuzura Koyuki Kagene

Fandom:Vocaloid

Disclaimer: Yamaha Corp, Crypton Media Future

Karakter:Miku Hatsune, Kaito Shion, Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine

Rated:M salah K+/T

Genre:Humor/Romance/Family

Warning:OOC, OOT, GaJe, L384Y, Aneh, Typo.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

**KaiMikRinLen**

Author Pov.

Disebuah Rumah yang sederhana hiduplah Sepasang Istri Suami (Readers: KEBALIK WOYY!).

Suaminya bernama Kaito Shion yang IQnya kurang dari rata-rata tapi kok bisa dapet istri (author ditendang Kaito), Dan Istrinya Bernama Miku Hachune eh salah maksutnya bernama Miku Hatsune yang rambutnya sekaki, mereka telah 2 tahun menikah tetapi belum mempunyai anak.

Pada suatu hari Kaito pulang dari kantornya mendapati istrinya Miku sedang muntah-muntah.

"HOEK HOEEEEEKKKK!"

"Eh Kamu hamil?"Tanya Kaito dengan mata Puppy Eyes

"Gak tadi Cuma keselek duri ikan Hachune"Jawab Miku

"" Kaito hanya ber-OH-ria

5 bulan kemudian Jam 00.31…

Miku Hamil 5 bulan

"Kai-kun, aku ngidam Es Krim rasa Negi" Kata Miku manja.

"Ha? Memang ada?"Kata Kaito sambil ngucek-ngucek mata.

"Aku pingin sekarang juga" Kata Miku Manja (lagi)

Kaito POV.

Haduh….mimpi apa sih punya istri kaya' gini?

Oke sekarang aku ke Supermarket 45 Jam.

"Mbak…Ada Es krim rasa Daun bawang gak?"Tanyaku kepada penjaga Supermarket

"Apa?huwahahahahahahaha"Kata penjaga Supermarket yang ternyata adalah teman sekolahku dulu yang bernama YOWANE HAKU si tukang mabuk dan setelah ku pikir-pikir sepertinya dia mabuk…

Normal POV

3 jam kemudian…

"Hosh…hosh…."Kaito ngos-ngosan

"Mi…Mi…MIKUUUU"Kaito pake' TOA yang ada di mesjid deket rumahnya (Sejak kapan Vocaloid jadi islam?)

"Kai-kuuuun, aku pingin Es Krim rasa Jeruk sama Pisang" Kata Miku dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"UAPAAAA?"Kaito pingsan seketika

4 bulan 16 hari…

"Iya bu, terus-terus kepalanya udah keluar, AYO BU!" Kata dokter yang bernama Luka Megurine.

Setelah menunggu 1 jam Kaito menunggu, akhirnya keluar sosok hantu loh salah, dokter yang menangani Miku.

"Gimana dok keadaan Istri saya?"Kata Kaito cemas.

"SELAMAT! ANDA MENJADI BAPAK DARI ANAK KEMBAR!" Kata Luka pake' TOA.

"UAPAAAH? ANAK KEMBAR! HOREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"Kata Kaito senang

"Bolehkah saya masuk dok?"Sambung Kaito

"Boleh silahkan~"Kata Luka Genit

'Dih..genit nih dokter….'Batin Kaito

"MIKUUU!"Panggil Kaito sambil meluk Istri gak tercintanya eh salah…Istri yang tercintanya (Readers:Dasar Author Geblek!)

"Kai-kun~"Miku Mewek

"Ke…kenapa?"Tanya Kaito Khawatir

"Masa' hiks…masa' hiks….anak kita kok rambutnya kuning sih?"Kata Miku Nangis…

"EEEEEEEE? Kok bisa?" Kata Kaito bingung.

"Tuh liat" Perintah Miku sambil nunjuk suster yang lagi ngangkat anak KaiMiku.

"Ewww?Kok mirip Lily Sama Leon?"Kata Kaito yang Iqnya kurang dari rata-rata (author dibantai Kaito)

"Miku Kau selingkuh sama Lily? Eh salah, Leon maksudnya?"Kata Kaito yang garuk-garuk kepala yang berkutu

"Engga kok Kai-kun, aku ga selingkuh, aku bukan PlayGirl seperti Neru" Kata Miku Nangis

"Ooo, aku kira selingkuh" Kata Kaito polos

Miku pun hanya ber-sweatdrop-ria

"Tapi kenapa anak kita kaya' Lily sama Leon?"Tanya Kaito (LAGI)

"Secara otomatis rambut anda biru dan istri anda hijau jadi Hijau+Biru=Kuning"Kata Yuzura yang muncul dari langit (?)

"Oh…"Miku dan Kaito hanya Ber-OH-ria

Saat Anak KaiMiku Boleh di bawa pulang, keduanya bingung untuk Menamai anak mereka dengan nama apa, lalu Kaito membuka internet (emang orang yang IQnya rendah tau begituan yah? (geplaked by Kaito)). Lalu Kaito menemukan nama yang bagus yaitu "Rin Kagamine" dan "Len Kagamine"

"Miku Miku!"Panggil Kaito

"Ada apa Kai-kun?"Tanya Miku yang lagi masak Sup negi

"Gimana kalo anak kita dinamai Len Rin Kagamine?"Kata Kaito ber binar-binar

"Aha! Ide yang Bagus Yang cowo namanya Rin yang cewe namanya Len"Kata Miku Ikut-ikutan suaminya yang dungu

Kaito hanya ber-Sweatdrop-ria

"Kebalik sayang~"

_**=TBC =**_

Sudah dulu ah capek nulis Fanfic yang sangat-sangat Gaje ini

Oke see you di chapter 2!

Riview tapi jangan FLAME!

VVV


	2. Chapter 2

Zura:Hahaha Zura kembali dengan cerita yang super aneh + abal ini, huahahahahaha! (bergaya ala pahlawan bertopeng di serial Shinkun)

Miku:=o='

Kaito:=o='

Rin:=3='

Len:=3='

Zura:disclaimer woi!

Miku:Vocaloid © Yamaha

Rin:KaiMikRinLen © Yuzura

Warning:Author ikut dalam fict, Typo, Gaje, OOC, OOT

KaiMikRinLen 2

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kebalik Sayang~"Kata Kaito sweatdrop

"Oh hehehe"Miku Cuma nyengir

~Normal POV~

2 tahun kemudian

"Yen! ungguiyn"Kata anak umur 2 tahun manggil adiknya

"Iya Yin, aku ungguin"Jawab si adik

"Rin, Len Lama bener pake sepatu?"Bentak sang ibu nyuruh cepet anaknya (author:Miku kejam anak 2 tahun disuruh pake' sepatu sendiri =o=')

"Ma…Pakein"Anak yang cewe atau bisa dibilang Rin anak pertama dari anak kembar KaiMik

"Uh! Kalian tuh harus mandiri"Bentak sang ibu

"Hiks…Hiks…Hiks…Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"Tangis adik dari Rin Yaitu Len

"Haduh! Kai-kun!"Panggil Miku ke Kaito

"Ada apa Mi-"Omongan Kaito terpotong karena anaknya Len Benjol (author:sapa yg benjolin? =o=')

"Miku Apa-apaan kau ini?"Kata Kaito sambil ngusap-ngusap kepala Len

"Dia nangis terus aku budeg"Kata Miku

Bletak!

Bunyi jitakan yang mampir kekelapa loh? Maksutnya ke kepala Miku

"Aduh Kai-Kun sakit tau!"Kata Miku Kesakitan

"Nah gitu rasanya Len di jitak kamu"Kata Kaito makan eskrim yang di dapatkan dari pot depan rumahnya (?)

"Uh! Iya-iya, Len maafkan mama ya?"Kata Miku tidur di kaki anaknya

Seketika Kaito mukanya memerah Karena melihat Istrinya dan Anaknya kaya' Orang pacaran.

"Miku! Kalo minta maaf gak gitu juga kale"Kata Kaito Berbalik badan

"ehehehehehe, Len?"Miku Pandangannya kembali ke anaknya

"em…"Len hanya ngangguk plus ngucek-ngucek mata

"Oke! Lets Go!"Teriak Miku and Kaito

Taman, 23 Desember. 09.16

"Yen!"Rin manggil Len

"Em..apa?"Jawab Len

"Kecana Yuk!"ajak Rin yang langsung lari

"eh! ungguiiiiin!"Len Ikut ngejar Rin

"Len Rin Jangan Ja-" omongan Miku terpotong karena melihat kedua anaknya hilang.

"Kai-Kun anak kita hilang, Kai-kun anak kita hilang"Miku yang kaget terus mengatakan itu dan memeluk Kaito (Author:Lebay lu Miku) dan sampai akhirnya…

"Luki-kun anak Kita Hilang"Miku yang masih kaget tanpa sadar memeluk Luki yang Lewat

"Ehm…Ehm"Kaito Memajukan dua bibirnya (Baca:Cemburu)

"Eh? Salah, Kai-Kun anak Kita hilang"Kata Miku yang kembali memeluk suaminya

"Iya?, Tapi hilang dimana?"Kata Kaito

"Itu disitu!"Miku nunjuk anaknya yang lagi main RR (RoadRoller (?))

"Kalo tau anak kita dimana berarti gak hilang donk!"Kaito mulai frustasi 'kayaknya istri gue jadi oon nieh?'Batin Kaito

Sementara itu…

"Meit.."Tanya cowok yang ngerokok kepada temannya yang lagi asik minum sake

"apa?"Balas cowok yang masih asik minum sake

"ada anak tuh kita culik yuk terus minta duit tebusan setuju gak?"Kata cowok perokok alias Dell

"Ha?ide bagus toh"Kata cowok pemabuk alias Meito

"Adek! Ma sapa kesini"Tanya Dell Ke Len dan Rin

"cama Yin, Mama. Papa"Jawab Len sambil nunjukin muka 'Shota'

"ow…Mama dan Papanya kemana?"Kata Meito Ke Rin

"Gak au'"Jawab Rin

"Eh ikut ma kakak yuk?"Kata Dell ke RinLen

"Kemana?"Tanya Len

"Jalan-jalan mau gak?"Jawab plus Tanya Meito

"Mau!"Len dan Rin menjawab bersamaan

Kediaman KaiMik, 23 Desember. 15.56

"Uh…Kemana sih mereka?"Tanya Miku ke Kaito

"Aku gak tau, apa kita telpon ke Polisi?"Tanya Kaito

"Um…Coba deh"Jawab Miku

Belum sampai ke tempat telpon, telpon sudah berdering

Kring Kring

"Ah..Halo?"Jawab Kaito

"Halo apa ini Rumah Rind an Len?"Tanya orang disebrang telpon

"Ah Iya Benar, Dengan siapa ya?"Tanya Kaito Lagi

"Tidak perlu tau siapa aku"Jawab orang disebrang telpon

"Anakmu ada ditanganku hahahha"Sambung orang disebrang telpon kalo readers ama author udah tau yaitu Dell dan Meito

"Apa?, Jadi kau menculik anakku?"Tanya Kaito

"Hahaha iya"Jawab Dell

"Apa? Rin dan Len diculik?"Miku yang sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan Kaito dan Penculik, seketika Miku kaget dan Pingsan

"Kalau Kau ingin anakmu kembali bayar uang 100.000 rupiah dan hanya kepada author gaje Zura (?)"Kata Meito

"Apa? Rupiah bukannya itu hanya di Indonesia?"(Author belum bilang kalo KaiMik itu tinggal dijepang ya? Hehehe)

"Iya bawa uang itu tanggal 26 Desember jam 08.00 pagi oh ya jangan laporkan ke polisi jika kau laporkan ke Polisi anakmu akan ada di Tanah"Kata Meito

Tutt tutt tutt

"Halo? Halo? Diputus?"Kata Kaito

"Miku Miku Mi-"Omongan Kaito langsung terpotong karena melihat keadaan sang istri yang pingsan di depan pintu kamarnya

Kediaman KaiMik, 23 Desember. 19.01

"Miku kau sudah sadar?"Tanya Kaito

"Ah dimana Aku?, Mana Rin Len?"Tanya Miku

"Kau Dirumah sayang, Rin Len diculik"Jawab Kaito

"Um…"Miku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa

"Miku besok kita ke Indonesia"Kata Kaito memeluk Miku

"Kenapa?"Tanya Miku

"Minta uang 100.000 rupiah ke Zura"Kata Kaito

"Mang Zura masih idup ya?"Kata Miku

"Kaya'nya udah enggak"(Kaito di tendang Zura)

Bandara, 24 Desember. 07.30

"Miku kau sudah bawa perlengkapan kan?"Tanya Kaito

"Um..Udah"Jawab Miku

24 Desember. 17.30 WIB

"Kai-kun kau tau dimana rumah Zura?"Tanya Miku

"Um…katanya didekat Sini"Jawab Kaito

"wew ada Kaito Miku?"Kata Zura

"Eh itu dia Zura"Kata Miku Nunjuk Zura

"Hai"Sapa Zura

"Hai"Sapa Miku dan Kaito

'Zura kecil amat'Batin Kaito

"Zura umurmu berapa?"Tanya Kaito

"14 tahun"Jawab Zura nyengir

"Oh,,Eh iya kami um…Boleh minta uang gak?"Tanya Miku

"Ha? Berapa?"Tanya Zura

"100.000"Kata Kaito malu

"Oh…hm….ini"Zura ngasihin uang ke KaiMik

"um..Terimakasih"

Jepang, 25 Desember. 21.30

"Akhirnya pulang"Kata Kaito menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidurnya

"iya"Jawab Miku

"Kita tidur yuk?"ajak Kaito

"Ah? Um..Baik"Kaito dan Miku tertidur

Rumah, 26 desember 07.31

"Miku Kita harus memberikan uang ini ke penculik itu"Kata Kaito

"Um..Baik"Jawab Miku

_**TBC**_

Zura:Slesai juga chapter 2

Len:Mang lu mau buat ampe berapa chapter

Zura:um..Kurang lebih 9 chapter

Miku, Kaito, Rin, Len:*sweatdrop

Zura:Kenapa?

Miku:Banyak bener

Zura:biarain :P

All:Riview PLS jangan FLAME!

VvvvvvvvvvvvvvV

vvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvv

vvvv

vv

v


	3. Chapter 3

Zura:Wew chapter 2 ama 3 Cuma jeda 7 jam

Len:hn…

Zura:Napa lo?

Len:gapapa, g terima aja gue jadi bayi

Zura:Suka Hati gue donk

Kaito:Kawin ma Miku ^w^

Miku:*sweatdrop

Rin:….

Zura:Woi Disclaimer, Warning

Miku & Kaito:Vocaloid © Yamaha

Rin & Len:KaiMikRinLen © Yuzura

Warning:Typo, OOC, OOT, gak ada Lemon tenang aja. Kalo gak mau baca di review aja hehehe

KaiMikRinLen 3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taman, 26 Desember. 08.00

"Kai-kun mana penculiknya?"Tanya Miku Gelisah

"Gak tau, Eh ada Meito and Dell"Kata Kaito nunjuk penculik yang teryata adalah sahabatnya dulu (Author:Kaito dulu bekas preman kaya' Dell and Meito tapi dah tobat demi cintanya yaitu Miku)

"Woi Kaito!"Panggil Dell

"Hei Dell anak siapa tuh"Kata Kaito nunjuk anak yang lagi digendong ama Dell karena posisinya menghadap kebelakang jadi gak keliatan mukanya

"Oh…Ini biasah kaya' dulu"Jawab Dell santai

Seketika muka Kaito Cengo

"Biar gue liat" Kata Kaito membalikan badan anak perempuan yang teryata adalah anaknya

"Um…Papa!"Panggil sang anak Rin (Author:Len lagi sama Meito di mobilnya)

"He? Anak lu Ka-"Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Dell langsung di jitak ma Kaito

"Iya!,Rin adikmu kemana?"Tanya Kaito ke anaknya Rin

"Rin syukurlah kau selamat nak"Kata Miku memeluk anaknya erat-erat sehingga Rin sesak Nafas (?)

"Ma..Hah…Lepasyin Yin"Kata Rin yang lagi mengatur nafasnya

"eh maaf sayang, lho Len dimana?"Tanya Miku

"Di mobil cama om-om jeyek miyip cama etangga kita Meiko"Kata Rin yang nunjuk mobil warna abu-abu merah yang didalamnya terdapat Len dan Meito

"He? Kaito jadi kamu tobat mau nikah ama Negi ini?"Kata Dell dan…

Bletak !

Suara jitakan ke 3 karena Miku dan Kaito bersamaan menjitak Dell

"Iya memang kenapa?"Jawab Kaito kesal

"Owh anakku sayang"Miku mengambil anaknya satu lagi yang terdapat di Mobil

"eh? Miku?"Kata Meito

"Apa?"Jawab Miku Sinis tapi tetep meluk kedua anak tersayangnya

"Anakmu?"Tanya Meito

"Iya!"Jawab Miku sinis (lagi)

"sama sapa?"Tanya Meito (lagi)

"Kaito ku sayang"Jawab Miku ngelirik ke Kaito yang lagi adu jitak sama Dell untuk merebutkan piala AFF 2011 (?)

"He?, jadi Baka tobat Cuma buat kawin ma lo? Huwahahahahahahahaha"Meito Ketawa sampe isi perutnya keluar (?)

"Biarin, Ayo Kai-kun kita pulang"KaiMikRinLen akhirnya pulang kerumahnya

Rumah.27 Desember, 06.00

"Kai-kun Anak kita ulang tahun"Kata Miku yang membangunkan Suaminya

"M…mang kita pernah buat anak ya?"Kaito jawabnya sambil ngelindur (author:paham gak?)

Bletak!

"Aduh Miku-chan kenapa jitak aku?"Kata Kaito ngusap-ngusap kepalanya yang benjol (benjol by:Miku hatsune)

"Kamu ngelindur sih!"Kata Miku mengulurkan lidahnya(?)

"Kai-kun"Panggil Miku

"m..Iya apa?"Jawab Kaito

"anak kita beliin apa ya?"Tanya Miku

"Len beliin Es krim pisang Rin beliin Es krim jeruk mudahkan"Kata Kaito dengan mata andalannya Puppy eyes

"Uh es krim mulu!"Miku mulai berfikir

"Kai-kun, kita beliin miniature Roadroller aja yuk"Kata Miku

"Ah…Iya juga"Jawab Kaito

Sebelum RinLen bangun Miku dan Kaito sudah pergi beli roadroller tapi miniaturnya bukan yang asli

"Hiks…Hiks…Yen bangun!"Rin Nangis sambil bangunin adik kesayangannya itu

"ada apa Yin?"Tanya Len

"Mama hiks.. Papa… Hiks…gak ada"jawab Rin

"huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..Mama sama Papa dimakan srigala ya?"Tanya Len

"ih Yen biyang apa ih"Tanya Rin Sambil njitak adeknya

"Len Rin Mama Pulang"Miku yang membuka Pintu memberi aba-aba untuk anaknya

"Mama Papa Dari mana?"Tanya Rin Len

"Ini beliin Ini"Miku memberikan ungkusan yang rapi dan berpita Kuning

"Uwa Yen ini YoadYoyey"Kata Rin membuka bungkusan Miliknya

"Iya"Jawab Len

"Teyimakasih ma pa"Rind an Len memeluk kedua orang tuanya

"Sama-sama Sayang selamat ulang tahun ya"Kata Miku dan Kaito

"Iya"

3 Tahun kemudian….

Miku Mendaftarkan kedua anaknya di Sekolah Dasar atau SD

"maaf buguru masih buka pendaftaran?"Tanya Miku kepada sang Guru yang teryata adalah…..

Megurine Luka yang pernah jadi bidan (author:XD)

"Oh iya silahkan, lho ibu kan yang dulu ngelahirin anak kembar"Tanya Luka kepda Miku

"Lho ibu kan dulu Bidan yang Bantu saya ngelahirin"Tanya Miku balik

"oh hahahaha saya tuh waktu jadi bidan menyamar hahahaha"Luka teryata adalah Guru kelas 1 dan menyamar jadi bidan bisa dibilang bidan gadungan (?)

"ha? Untung waktu itu saya dan anak saya selamat"Miku sujud syukur

"oh iya ini formulirnya"Luka memberikan 1 lembar formulir

"Bu anak saya dua"Kata Miku

"Oh iya lupa saya"Luka memberikan selembar lagi untuk Miku

Formulir:SD Crypton Zura (author:huwahahaha)

Nama:Rin Kagamine

Tanggal lahir:27 Desember 1996

Umur:6 Tahun

Jenis Kelamin:Permpuan

Nama Ayah:Kaito Shion

Pekerjaan Ayah:makan es krim (?)

Umur Ayah:26 Tahun

Jenis Kelamin Ayah:Cowo lah (author:-')

Nama Ibu:Miku Hatsune

Pekerjaan Ibu:Masak(?)

Umur Ibu:24 Tahun

Jenis Kelamin Ibu:Cewe (Author:=w=')

Jumlah Saudara:1

Anak Ke:1

Kepala sekolah

**GAKUPO KAMUI**

Wali Kelas

**LUKA MEGURINE**

Orang tua Murid

**MIKU HATSUNE**

Formulir SD Crypton Zura

Nama:Len Kagamine

Tanggal lahir:27 Desember 1996

Umur:6 Tahun

Jenis Kelamin:Laki-Laki

Nama Ayah:Kaito Shion

Pekerjaan Ayah:makan es krim (?)

Umur Ayah:26 Tahun

Jenis Kelamin Ayah:Cowo (author:-')

Nama Ibu:Miku Hatsune

Pekerjaan Ibu:Masak(?)

Umur Ibu:24 Tahun

Jenis Kelamin Ibu:Cewe (Author:=w=')

Jumlah Saudara:1

Anak Ke:2

Kepala sekolah :

**GAKUPO KAMUI**

Wali Kelas:

**LUKA MEGURINE**

Orang tua Murid:

**MIKU HATSUNE**

"Ini bu"Miku menyerahkan Formulir itu Ke Luka

"Oh iya mulai masuk tanggal 27 ya"Jawab sang Guru

"Oke"Miku Meninggalkan ruang pendaftaran

Rumah. 27 Juli. 05.30

"Kai-kun mau sarapan apa?"Tanya Miku yang bersiap untuk memasak

"Um….Roti bakar dalamnya es krim blueberry"Jawab Kaito yang lagi baca komik Naruto (?)

"Ih…Kai-kun masa sarapan makan es krim, mendingan bubur Negi hm…enak"Miku ngiler

"negi? Yaudah makanan penutupnya es krim ya?"Tanya Kaito

"Met pagi pa ma"Sapa Rin yang masih bawa boneka jeruk

"Pagi sayang"Jawab Miku "pagi Rin"Jawab Kaito

"Lho Len kemana?"Tanya Miku melihat ke pintu kamar anaknya

"lagi tidur"Jawa Rin menyantap Jeruk yang ada di depannya

"LEN! LEN! Mau jus pisang gak?"Teriak Miku

"APA? Jus PISANG!"Len langsung lari ke dapur dan bersiap meminum jus pisang dan mata yang berbinar-binar tentunya

"Hahahahaha"Rin tertawa

"kenapa kau Rin?"Tanya Len

"Gakpapa wajahmu lucu"Jawab Rin

"Oh iya anak-anak hari ini kalian sekolah udah mandi?"Tanya Miku ke anaknya  
>"Belom!"Jawab RinLen bersamaan<p>

"Makan bubur Neginya jus pisang buat Len dan Kai-kun jus jeruk untuk Aku dan Rin es krim untuk kita semua dan bubur negi untuk kita semua"Kata Miku menyuguhkan Sarapan untuk Keluarganya, semuanya makan dengan lahap

27 Juli. 07.00

"Ma Rin berangkat dulu ya?"Rin mencium tangan Miku

"Iya sayang ati-ati ya? Len jaga Rin!"Kata Miku

"Iya Ma, Len berangkat ya? Ma?"Len Mencium tangan Miku

"Kai-kun jagain anak-anak ya di sekolah!"Kata Miku

"Iya Mi-chan aku berangkat dulu ya"Kaito mencium kening Miku  
>"M…Iya"Jawab Miku<p>

Bagaimana Rin dan Len disekolahnya tunggu di chapter 4

_**TBC**_

Riview No Flame!

VvvvvvvvvV

VvvvvvvV

VvvvvV

VvvV

VV

V


	4. Chapter 4

Zura:Uwo…gak kerasa dah chapter 4! *tertawa setan kyk yg ada di batang Negi (?)*

Len:Hn…

Rin:….

Miku:Terserah

Kaito: Ap tu yu aja!

Zura:Disclaimer!

Rin:Vocaloid © Yamaha

Len:KaiMikRinLen © Zura

Rated:K/T

Genre:Family Humor Romance

Warning:OOC,OOT,Typonya Banyak!, Rated bisa berganti, Genre bisa berganti, kalo gak mau baca minimal review (?)

Yang gak niat baca langsung aja cari kata Riview dan Riview :3

KaiMikRinLen 4

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah. 07:00

"Rin Len hati-hati ya disekolah"Kata Kaito

"Lho katanya Papa mau nemenin?"Tanya Len

"Oh iya hehehe gak jadi"Kaito nyengir

"Huh papa ni aku bilangi mama lho kalo kemaren papa ke tempat guru Luka"Ancam Rin

"Eh?, yaudah papa tungguin tapi disini"Jawab Kaito nyengir

"Janji"Ucap RinLen

"janji"Kaito memasang wajah senyum tak ikhlas (?)

Depan Sekolah…

"Len dimana kelas kita?"Tanya Rin cengo melihat kelas segede konoha high school (?)

"Hm…tanya guru itu yuk"Ajak Len menunjuk ke wanita er…laki? Berambut panjang ungu

"halo ibu atau bapak?"Sapa Len cengo

"Oh hai…Panggi aku Gaku-Senpai"Jawab sang guru

"Hm..baik Gaku-senpai, m…ngomong-ngomong kelas 1 dimana ya?"Tanya Rin

"Hmm…Kalian anak baru ya?"Tanya Gaku-chan (Author ditabok Gakupo)

RinLen hanya ngangguk

"Biar aku tunjukan kelas kalian"Gakupo mengajak RinLen Ke depan kelas mereka

"Nah…disini selamat belajar anak-anak"Jawab Gakupo dengan senyum kecil dan meninggalkan RinLen

Kelas…

"Len kau mau duduk mana?"Tanya Rin

"Hmmm…Dibelakang aja yuk"ajak Len

"Baik…"Rin membalasnya dengan senyuman yang lembut ala author Zura (Author ditimpuk ember seperumahan)

"Hai namamu siapa?"Tanya Gadis Kecil Berambut Kuning emas kuncir di samping

"Namaku Len, namamu?"Len mengulurkan tanganya

"Aku Neru, Akita Neru"Jawab Sang Gadis atau Neru

"Um…"Rin Cemburu melihat adik kesayangannya menjabat tangan anak perempuan

"Rin kau kenapa?"Tanya Len

"Tidak apa"Rin berpaling dari Len

"Selamat pagi anak-anak, perkenalkan aku guru kalian Megurine Luka"Kata sang guru

"Selamat pagi Luka-Senpai"Jawab Semua Murid kelas 1-A

"Hm…Bagaimana kalau kita perkenalan dulu?"Tanya Luka

"Iya.."Jawab Semua Murid kelas 1-A

"Dari belakang paling pojok kiri"Luka Menunjuk Rin

"A…Aku?"Tanya Rin

"Iya ayo maju"jawab Luka Tersenyum

"Hmmmm…baiklah"Rin maju kedepan

"Namaku Rin,Kagamine Rin. Terus apalagi sen"Tanya Rin nengok ke Luka

"Hm…kaya'nya sudah"Jawab Luka "Baiklah kembali duduk Rin"Jawab Luka tersenyum

"Ah…sebelahnya Rin"Jawab Luka nunjuk Len

"Namaku Len, Kagamine Len"Kata Len tersenyum dengan wajah Shotanya (Author dibantai Len)

"Baik kembali duduk Len" "Selanjutnya"

"Aku Akita Neru salam kenal"Neru tersenyum

Setelah semua murid berkenalan waktunya untuk istirahat

"Rin kau kenapa"Tanya Len cemas melihat kakaknya lesu

"Aku tidak papa Len"Jawab Rin

"Umh…."

"Len!"Sapa Neru yang baru keluar kelas

"Ah…ada apa Neru?"Tanya Len

"Istirahat yuk"Kata Neru langsung menarik tangan Len

"Neru! Tunggu!"Len menengok kebelakang melihat kakaknya tapi Neru tidak menghiraukannya

Jam Pulang sekolah

"Rin maafkan aku"Len mengusap kepala kakaknya

Sementara Rin hanya Menangis

"Len pulang bareng ya?"Kata Neru menarik (lagi) tangan Len untuk keluar sekolah

Sementara Rin masih memasukan bukunya….

"Len kau jahat"Kata Rin lirih sambil menangis

Di depan rumah KaiMikRinLen

"Neru stop ini rumahku"Kata Len menarik tangan Neru agar melepaskan tangannya

"Oh disini baik aku akan mampir-mampir sampai jumpa besok"Kata Neru melambaikan tanganya

Len masuk kerumah disambut ayah dan ibunya

"Selamat datang Rin Le-" Omongan Miku terpotong karena tidak melihat Rin bersama Len

"Len Dimana Rin"Bentak Kaito

"Ah…Rin aduh aku lupa"Kata Len cemas

"Len kau pulang sama siapa?"Kata Miku

"Sama anu…Sama Neru"Jawab Len

"Neru? Itu anaknya Leon kan?"Kata Kaito

"Aku pulang-"Rin masuk rumahnya dan jatuh

"Rin…Kau kenapa?"Tanya Miku cemas

"Sebaiknya masukin dia ke kamar"Miku menggendong anaknya untuk ke kamar

"Uh..kenapa aku membiarkan Rin sendirian!"Kata Len lirih sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya

"Len!, Kan mama sudah bilang 'jagain Rin ya'" Kata Miku masih kesal

"Maaf ma…"Len tertunduk dan masuk ke kamarnya

Dikamarnya Len melihat kakaknya tidur

"Rin maafin aku"Kata Len menangis

28 Juli. 06.00

"Len bangun kau mau sekolah bukan?"Kata Miku membangunkan Len yang masih tertidur

"Umh…Aku gak mau sekolah! Aku mau nemenin Rin!"Jawab Len dan tanpa sadar ia memeluk Rin

"Oh…Baiklah tidurlah"Miku menarik selimut Len keatas agar Len tidur kembali

"Len sekolah kan?"Tanya Kaito

"Katanya dia mau nemenin Rin, kurasa dia merasa bersalah"Kata Miku Duduk disamping Kaito

"Oh.."Kaito Ber-OH-Ria

"Kai-kun"Panggil Miku

"Apa?"Jawab Kaito melihat ke istrinya

"Kau masih ingat saat kita pertama kali ketemu?"Kata Miku

"Hm…"

Flashback

"Kaito ada Cewek tuh!"Ucap Meito ke Kaito

"Hm…boleh juga tuh"Jawab Kaito melirik ke Wanit berambut tosca

"Mi-chan lihat tuh, cowok disitu ngeliatin kamu terus"Ucap teman Miku atau Lily

-Miku blushing-

"E..Kau kenapa Miku Mukamu Merah"Kata Lily menggoda Miku

"Ah…Tidak"Miku tersadar dari lamunannya

Kembali ke masa sekarang

"Ah iya aku terus merhatiin kamu terus" Ucap Kaito

"haha…Kau ingat saat kau melamarku?"Kata Miku tertawa

Flashback

"um..Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk melamar Miku"Kata Kaito ke ayah Miku

"Hm….Kamu harus…Mengubah penampilanmu"Jawab Ayah Miku

"Uapah?"Kaito kaget

"Kau pereman bukan?"Kata Ayah Miku

"Ano…Iya"Kaito nyengir

"Jadi kalau mau menjadi Suami Miku, Syaratnya…Harus Alim"Kata Ayah Miku

"Heee?"Kaito Shock

"Mau apa tidak?"Ucap Ayah Miku

"Baik…Baik"Jawab Kaito

Kembali ke masa sekarang

"Hahahaha"Miku ketawa

"Kau kenapa?"Tanya Kaito

"Gakpapa"Miku mencium bibir Kaito dan meninggalkan Kaito

-Kaito Blushing-

_**TBC**_

Zura:Huweeee kok endingnya gila ya?, yaudah timbang ngurusin aku lebih baik Riview

Riview Yes Flame? Terserah :P

VVVVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVVVV

VVVVVVV

VVVVV  
>VVV<br>VV  
>V<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Zura:Chapter 5? Yes mendekati chapter 6 !  
>Rin:Mang kenapa kalo chapter 6<p>

Zura:Liat aja

Len:Aku tebak pasti aku dan Rin yang jadi korbannya

Zura:Kok tau?

Len:tau lah

Zura:dah ah tu de poin

Author:Yuzura Koyuki Kagene

Fandom:Vocaloid

Chapter:5

Rated:T

Genre:Family, Romance, Humor (Humor gak ada deh?)

Disclaimer:Vocaloid © Yamaha

KaiMikRinLen © Yuzura

Warning:Rated Bisa ganti, Genre Bisa ganti, OOC, OOT, Typo

Don't Like Don't Read?

.

.

.

.

.

KaiMikRinLen 5

.

.

.

.

.

.

28 Juli. 11.09

"Selamat Siang"Sapa Orang dibalik Pintu

"Ah..Selamat Siang"Miku mejawab dan membukakan Pintu

"ah…Kakaknya Len?"Kata Gadis berambut Kuning Emas atau Neru

"Oh..Bukan aku ibunya hehehe"Miku nyengir

"Oh…Tante muda sih, boleh aku masuk?"Tanya Neru

"Oh…Hahahaha, Silahkan"Miku mempersilahkan Neru masuk

"ngomong-ngomong Len Sakit ya?"Tanya Neru celingak celinguk

"Oh…Gak, Kakaknya yang sakit"Jawab Miku

"Oh…"Neru ber-oh-ria

"Selamat pagi ma"Sapa Rin yang baru keluar dari kamarnya

"Selamat Pagi Rin, Kau sudah baikan Rin?"Tanya Miku

"Umh…Sudah kok ma…"Jawab Rin menuju dapur

"Tante dia siapanya Len sih?"Tanya Neru

"Oh…Itu..itu kakaknya Len"Jawab Miku

"Oh…lalu Lennya kemana?"Tanya Neru (lagi)

"ah..iya, Rin, Len Dimana?"Tanya Miku ke Rin

"Lagi tidur"Jawab Rin duduk disamping Miku

"Ah dia!" Kata Rin lirih

"Ma…Aku masuk kamar dulu ya"Kata Rin masuk kekamarnya

7 Tahun kemudian

"Rin?"

"ada apa Len?"Jawab Rin yang masih memasukan bukunya

"ano…mungkin kau akan marah"Kata Len

"hahaha masa aku marah ma kamu?"Rin tertawa

"Aku…Aku…aku…"Len gugup

"Aku aku aku aku suka kamu"Len Blushing

Hening sejenak

Rin mencium bibir Len

"Ano aku juga suka padamu"Kata Rin Blushing

-Len Blushing Mode:On-

"Rin"Panggil Len

"Iya?"Jawab Rin

"Mau gak kamu jadi pacarku?"Tanya Len

"Ah…Tapi-"Omongan Rin Terpotong

"Aku tahu kau kakakku"Jawab Len

"Ano..sebenarnya aku ingin tapi bagaimana kalo mama papa tau?"Tanya Rin

"Kita akan Rahasiakan ini"Ucap Len mencium RIn

5 tahun kemudian

"Len…"Panggil Kaito ke anaknya

"Ah ada apa pa?"Tanya Len nengok ke Kaito

"Bulan Depan Umurmu 18 tahun kan?"Tanya Kaito ke anaknya

"Ah…iya.."Jawab Len

'hm..pasti Len akan dinikahkan' Bati Rin

"Aku kekamar hiks…dulu…hiks"Rin menangis dan menuju kamarnya ya bisa dibilang dia 'Cemburu'

"Ano Rin"Len mau menyusul Rin tapi

"Len dengarkan papa!"Bentak Kaito

"Ya…"Len duduk disamping Kaito

"Kau akan ku jodohkan dengan teman ayah"Ucap Kaito

"apa? Aku bukan Yaoi papa"Len kaget

"maksud ayah kau akan kujodohkan dengan anak teman ayah"Ucap Kaito menepuk Jidatnya

"Aku tidak mau!"Len memalingkan wajahnya

"Kenapa?"Kaito Kaget

"Karena aku ingin menikah dengannya"Kata Len melirik ke kamar Rin

"Siapa?"Tanya Kaito

"Papa gak perlu tau!"Len berjalan menuju kamar Rin

"Rink au taka pa?"Tanya Len mengelus kepala RIn yang masih menangis

"Hiks…Len…"Rin Memeluk Len

"Rin…aku tidak akan menikah, kecuali kalo aku menikah denganmu aku setuju sangat setuju"Kata Len berusaha menenangkan kakaknya

"Len!" Rin Memeluk erat Len

Len hanya tersenyum tapi satu demi satu air matanya keluar dari mata birunya

"LEN!"Panggil Kaito

"Ah Rin papa memanggilku tunggu sebentar ya"Ucap Len meninggalkan Rin

"Ada apa pa?"Tanya Len

"Kau akan menikah 3 bulan lagi!"Kata Kaito

"Apaaaaaaaaaaa?"Len pingsan seketika

Sementara itu

"Rin kau tak apa?"Tanya Miku

"Hiks..Ma…gakpapa..hiks..kok"Kata Rin menghapus air matanya

"Rin mama tau kau menyukai Len kan?"Tanya Miku tersenyum Lembut

"Ah..Ma…ano..itu"RIn mulai gugup

"Mama tau Rin, Karna kau anakku jadi mama tau apa yang kaurasakan"Miku Tersenyum

"Hiks…Mama"Rin Memeluk erat Ibunya

Malam harinya…

"Jadi Len?"Tanya Kaito

"aku tak ingin membicarakan itu"Jawab Len Sinis

"Len sebenarnya kenapa kau gak mau nikah?"Tanya Kaito

"Umh..aku udah punya pacar"Jawa Len

'ha? Apa Len udah pacaran dengan Rin?' Batin Miku

"Oh ya?, kenalkan pada papa"Kata Kaito

"Hm…"Len hanya menggeleng

"Baiklah kalian berdua cepat tidur"suruh Miku ke anaknya

RinLen hanya mengangguk

"Rin"Panggil Len

"Iya? Ada apa"Tanya RIn

"Kalo semisal mama dan papa merestui hubungan kita, apa yang kamu lakukan?"Tanya Len

"Aku…Aku…akan menikah denganmu"Jawab Rind an seketika ia memeluk Len

"haha pikiran kita sama"Ucap Len tertawa kecil

"Baiklah selamat tidur"Kata Len mencium kening RIn

"Selamat tidur juga"Jawab Rin tersenyum manis

Pagi harinya

"Len bangun!"Panggil sang ayah ke anaknya

"um…baik"Jawab Len

"Hm..Rin belum bangun ya?, uwaa wajahnya imut"Ucap Len lirih dan meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih tertidur

"Len, kenalkan Neru, calon istrimu"Kata Kaito

"Apa...ap, pa aku gak mau nikah"Len lari kekamarnya

"aku gak mau nikah aku gak mau nikah apa lagi ama Neru"Len duduk dipojokan

"Len kau tak apa?"Tanya Miku

"Ma…aku gak mau nikah.."kata Len

"Baik…Mama tau kau hanya ingin menikah dengan Rin bukan?"Tanya Miku tersenyum

"Ma…kenapa Mama tau?"Len balik Tanya

"Mama kan ibumu sudah sepantasnya mama tau perasaan mu"Miku Kembali tersenyum

"jika kau tidak ingin menikah, bilang kepada papamu pasti dia ngerti kok"Kata Miku

"Tapi jika aku bilang ke papa akan menikahi Rin?"Tanya Len

"Sebaiknya mama yang bicarakan itu"Kata Miku

"Ke..kenapa?, kenapa mama yang harus ngomong itu ke papa?"Tanya Len

"Mama takut bila papa mengusirmu atau malah membunuhmu"Jawab Miku

"Tapi jika mama yang diusir atau dibunuh?"Tanya Len

"mama gakpapa asal anak mama senang"Jawab Miku

"Tapi..tapi..tapi"Len masih bingung

"Sudahlah mama keluar dulu"Ucap Miku meninggalkan Len

"Ma.."Len masih merunung dipojok kamarnya

"A…sudah siang?"Kata Rin

"eh Rin kau sudah bangun"Kata Len berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang basah akibat ia dari tadi nangis

"belum…"Jawab Rin "haha kau kira aku belum bangun? Aku kan sudah membuka mataku"Jawab RIn sambil ketawa

Len berusaha mendekat ke Rind an memeluknya

"Ano…Len kau kenapa?"Tanya Rin

"Rin berjanjilah kau hanya ingin menikah denganku"Ucap Len yang ada di pelukan IRn

"Ano…Baik"Rin tersenyum dan memeluk adik kesayangannya

Miku yang mengintip adegan itu langsung menghampiri Kaito

"Kai-kun"Panggil Miku

"Ah..Miku-chan, ada apa?"Tanya Kaito

"ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu"Kata Miku

"Bicara Apa?"Tanya Kaito

Apa yang akan dibicarakan Miku ke Kaito?

Tunggu di chapter 6!

_**=TBC=**_

Riview? Flame?

VVVVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVV  
>VVV<br>V


	6. Chapter 6

Zura:nya~ maaf update lama karena banyak maslah dan sekolah =='

Rin:bukan maslah ma pacar?

Zura:bu..bukan *blushing

Rin:Ah…yasudahlah

Zura:ah..iya..ini puasa Zura minta maaf ya sama Author dan Chara Vocaloid bahkan pemiliknya

All Chara:iya…dan jangan sebut kami "All Chara"

Zura:Oke…tu de poin aja!

Author:Yuzura Koyuki Kagene

Fandom:Vocaloid

Disclaimer:Vocaloid © Yamaha

KaiMikRinLen © Yuzura

Rated:T

Genre:Romance, Family, angst (gak ada), Humor

Warning:OOC,OOT,Rated bisa berubah, Typo,alur kecepetan, Pendek banget (author lemes ngetik) Dll

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

.

.

.

KaiMikRinLen 6

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai-kun ada yang perlu kubicarakan"Kata Miku

"Bicara apa?"Tanya Kaito

"Tentang masalah Len"Lanjut Miku

"Hm…Masalah Len, kutebak pernikahan?"Tebak Kaito, Miku hanya mengangguk

"Kau tau siapa pacar Len?"Tanya Miku dan mendapat gelengan dari Kaito

'Tidak, memang siapa?"Tanya Kaito

"Huh…mungkin kau akan marah"Kata Miku

"Rin, Rinlah pacar Len"Lanjut Miku

"Ap..Ap..Apa?, tidak mungkin"Jawab Kaito Kaget setengah mati

"ck..kau tanyakan pada Len"Kata Miku

Plak!, Suara tamparan dari tangan Kaito untuk pipi mulus Miku

Miku hanya tersenyum walau air matanya keluar satu demi Satu

Len yang mengintip adegan itu merasa bersalah pada Miku ataupun Kaito

"Pa…Aku bersedia menikah dengan Neru"Kata Len

"Apa?"Kata Miku kaget

"Hm..sepertinya anakku berpihak padaku"kata Kaito sinis

Rin mendengar itu, dan seketika ia kabur dari rumah melalui jendela kamarnya

"maafkan aku Rin…"Kata Len lirih sambil menangis

Miku yang tak percaya kata-kata anaknya langsung mencari Rin dikamar

"Rin…kau dimana?"Miku bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri

"Len..3 Hari lagi kau akan menikah dengan Neru"Kata Kaito

Len mengangguk dan masuk kekamarnya

Sementara itu dikamar Miku

"Kau mau kemana?"Tanya Kaito yang melihat miku memakai jaket

"Aku mau mencari Rin"Jawab Miku mengambil tasnya

"Ck…anak sialan seperti itu tidak usah dicari"Kata Kaito Sinis (author:jaht kau pa..*plak)

"Terserah kau mau memanggil dia apa!, yang penting dia tetap anakku!"Kata Miku meninggalkan Kaito

Sementara itu….

"Len! Kau jahat!"Kata Rin berlari tanpa arah

"Len kau berjanji akan menikah denganku, tapi mana buktinya?"Pikir Rin sambil terus menangis

"RIN!, RIN!"teriak Miku memanggil anaknya

"Ah!, itu Mama"Kata Rin yang berusaha mengusap air matanya

"Rin sedang apa kau disini?"Tanya Miku ke Rin

"Ah..Mama, aku sedang jalan-jalan hehe…"Kata Rin berbohong

"Rin…Kita gak usah tinggal ditempat ayahmu ya?"Kata Miku memberi senyuman terbaiknya

"ke..Kenapa"Jawab Rin terbata-bata

"Sudahlah"Kata Miku tersenyum sambil menggandeng anaknya tersebut

"Ah…sebaiknya pesan kontrakan dulu deh"Ucap Miku lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya

"Uangnya cukup, yes!"Lanjut Miku

"Ma..sebenarnya ada apa sih?"Tanya Rin heran

"Tidak papa kok syang"Jawab Miku

1 hari kemudian…

"Cih…anaknya mau nikah sementara ibunya gak tau kemana"Desis Kaito

"Pa…gak usah nyalahin Mama terus deh"Kata Len menenangkan ayahnya

"Cih…kau kenapa sebenarnya kau memang pacaran dengan Rin?"Tanya Kaito

"Haha..Aku masa' aku mencintai saudaraku sendiri"Kata Len yang sepertinya otaknya telah dicuci Kaito

'hm..teryata ia lebih memilih aku' batin Kaito tersenyum licik

_**=TBC=**_

Zura:Sampe sini Dulu ya…

Len:Mang Kenapa tumben sedikit

Zura:lemes puasa …

Miku:Kenapa aku harus meninggalkan BaKaito?

Kaito:Hiks…Zura ma Miku jahat

Rin:Huh…Kai-nii gak mempedulikan aku

Len:Dih…gue kawin ma Neru

Neru:najong gue nikah ma lo SHOTA!

Miku:*Sweatdrop

Zura:Woi jangan berantem! Puasa!

All:Iya…

To:Jessica and Devola?

Maaf ya sedikit!

**Riview Please…**

_**Tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya…**_

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVVVVVV<br>VVVVVVVVV  
>VVVVVVV<br>VVVVV  
>VVV<br>V**


End file.
